Aku dan Kamu
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Mungkin karena kami telah merasakan sakit yang sama, karenanya kami saling mengerti antara satu dengan yang lainnya/ Karena satu-satunya cara untuk saling mengerti adalah dengan merasakan kesakitan yang sama.


Summary : Kami saling membutuhkan, meski aku sendiri awalnya bingung mengapa. Mungkin karena kami telah merasakan sakit yang sama, karenanya kami saling mengerti antara satu dengan yang lainnya/ Karena satu-satunya cara untuk saling mengerti adalah dengan merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Disclaimer : Karena Toushiro tidak menjadi pemeran utama, itu artinya Bleach masih milik Kubo Tite-sensei.

Genre : Friendship and Drama.

Warnings : Baca aja nanti juga ada di author's note (^.^)v

* * *

><p>We Proudly Present to You<p>

Aku dan Kamu

By

The Sirius of Black Daria

* * *

><p>AKU dan KAMU<p>

Langit di siang hari ini menyuguhkan mega biru nan luas tanpa batas, mencuci mata para manusia yang terlalu lama berinteraksi dengan debu jalanan. Angin semilir menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berpisah dari tuannya, menimbulkan suara gesekan khas yang selalu kudengar setiap hari. Derap langkah kaki yang saling sahut-menyahut kian menyemarakkan suasana. Kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh para pengemudi pun menjadi suatu hal yang 'wajib' untuk dirasakan di sini. Di desa tuaku yang sedang bertransformasi menjadi kota.

Sengatan dari sang mentari tak segan-segan membakar kulit siapa saja yang terjamah sentuhannya, kalau diperhatikan akhir-akhir ini suhu udara terasa semakin panas saja. Mungkin hal itu dikarenakan banyaknya penebangan pohon oleh oknum-oknum tertentu. Contohnya, penebangan pohon beringin yang sudah menjadi ciri SMA-ku sejak lama, sayangnya hal itu dilakukan tanpa ada pemberitahuan atau musyawarah terlebih dahulu. Jujur saja aku kecewa berat juga marah. Apa sekolahku ini benar-benar kehabisan uang, ya?

Hal yang seperti itu dinamakan pembodohan. Bukannya selama ini malah mereka yang mengajarkan kita untuk hidup selaras dengan alam, kalau begini apanya yang selaras? Sekarang pihak-pihak itu malah menutup telinga dan menjadi buta akan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka, padahal hal itu melintas di depan mata mereka, mendengung dengan jelas di telinganya. Jika hal ini terus berlangsung kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya cukup simpel, mereka hanya perlu menutup hati.

Menutup hati, hal itu nampaknya dengan cepat dipelajari oleh generasi muda yang menjadi anak didiknya. Mereka terkesan ingin mendapatkan segala sesuatu dengan instan, diam dalam zona nyaman yang dinamakan 'normal' lalu menendang siapa pun yang berbeda dari mereka. Generasi muda juga menjadi sarat akan toleransi, atau sikap saling mengerti.

_Karena satu-satunya cara untuk saling mengerti adalah dengan merasakan kesakitan yang sama…_

"Hei, kalian udah dapet kabar belum? Gara-gara _broken home_ Kurosaki jadi brengsek gitu! Hiy ngeri aku."

kudengar seorang temanku sedang menggunjing seseorang.

_Kurosaki? Maksudmu Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Ichigo adalah teman sekelasku ketika kami masih SD, dia adalah seorang anak manis yang sangat ceria, bahkan dulu menurutku dia itu kelewat ceria. Hanya dia satu-satunya anak yang mau mengajakku bermain, dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang malah tersenyum ketika dimarahi oleh guru kami karena tak mengerjakan tugas.

"Hehe, maaf ibu aku lupa," ucapnya sembari terkekeh kecil menertawai dirinya yang teledor.

Aku, seorang Kuchiki Rukia ketika itu hanya dapat menatapnya dengan bingung, aku kagum dengan Ichigo yang tidak menangis, ataupun terlihat sedih. Tepat di hari itu, aku yang baru berumur delapan tahun merasakan ada rasa yang lain di hatiku. Aku… jatuh cinta!

Sudah tiga tahun kebelakang aku jarang berhubungan dengannya, itu karena kami terus-terusan berbeda kelas semenjak kami masuk SMP. Apalagi dengan tugas yang menggunung serta teman baru yang terkadang banyak menyita perhatian, kami berdua tenggelam dalam kesibukkan masing-masing.

Dan sekarang malah terdengar kabar dia jadi anak yang _broken home_? Sejak kapan?

Hatiku mendadak sesak mendengarnya, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Mengapa aku tak ada di sampingnya ketika dia merasakan semua itu?

Kami-sama, aku ingin bertemu si kepala jeruk!

Seiring waktu yang berlalu sosoknya kini telah berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang tinggi, tegap, dan juga tampan. Tapi kudengar belakangan ini prestasinya jadi menurun, hal itu malah membuat gunjingan terhadap dirinya semakin keras terdengar. Jangan, jangan seperti itu!

"Ichigo," sapaku suatu sore.

Seseorang yang merasa dipanggil namanyapun menoleh, "Ya?" jawabnya pelan.

Dia jadi berbeda, matanya agak sedikit sayu karena lingkar mata panda yang mendadak hinggap di kedua matanya. Pipinya menjadi sedikit tirus, ia seperti orang yang sakit.

"Yo! Ko muka kamu kusut gitu sih? _Sorry _ya, setrikamu belom aku balikin," ucapku bergurau ketika kurasakan kekakuan mulai menyelimuti kami.

Ia tersenyum tipis ke arahku dan mengusap kepalaku lembut, "Iya,"

Hatiku semakin teriris pilu ketika ia menjawab perkataanku dengan singkat, dia benar-benar berubah. "Mau main ke rumahku? Nanti aku sediain kue coklat kesukaan kamu deh!"

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kumengerti, "Ide yang bagus."

Aku tersenyum, semoga belum terlambat bagiku untuk menggenggam hati Ichigo –sekali lagi–

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama aku dan Ichigo sampai di kediamanku. Hisana-nee tersenyum penuh arti ketika itu, sepertinya dia akan berpikiran yang enggak-enggak. Tak mau kakakku yang super cerewet itu mengintrogasi aku dengan pertanyaan 5 W 1 H aku buru-buru membawa Ichigo masuk ke ruang tengah, tempat di mana aku menyimpan PS milikku. Aku sudah rindu menantangnya bermain PS. Setelah mengambil setoples kue coklat kering –yang kebetulan sama-sama kami sukai–. Ia tersenyum lagi ke arahku, senyum manis yang sama.

Aduh… Mengapa senyumnya berubah menjadi begitu… memikat?

Waktu memang terasa berjalan dengan cepat bagi mereka yang menikmatinya, begitu pula yang kurasakan. Tak terasa sudah lima jam lebih aku memboikot si jeruk untuk menjadi lawan bermainku. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.23. itu artinya Ichigo sudah harus pulang ke rumah. –kudengar ayahnya agak sensitif jika Ichigo pulang terlaru larut–

"Aduh, maaf ya gara-gara aku keasikan kamu jadi pulang telat, maaf…" ucapku sembari mengatupkan kedua tanganku.

"Tak apa, lagipula tadi itu menyenangkan sekali, kapan-kapan kita main lagi, ya?" pintanya.

"Tentu! no problemo!" ucapku sembari memberikan high-five yang disambut ceria olehnya.

Hari ini aku dapat mendengar –dan melihat– lagi tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir merah Ichigo. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar suara tawa itu. Tadi Ichigo menertawakan aku dengan puas karena aku kalah sebanyak enam kali berturut-turut hingga pipinya merona merah. Spontan saja aku berpura-pura cemberut dan menggembungkan pipiku, pertanda kalau aku marah karena Ichigo terus-terusan tertawa dan meledekku.

itu karena aku masih ingat…

"_Hei midget, kau cukup manis juga ketika cemberut!"_

O.o.O.o.O

Hubungan kami menjadi dekat kembali seperti dulu. Di mana ia berjalan di sampingnya pasti ada aku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sejak dulu aku memang tak pernah begitu dekat dengan orang lain selain keluargaku juga Ichigo. Entah kenapa, kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu orang pertama yang muncul di benakku adalah dia.

Kami saling membutuhkan, meski aku sendiri awalnya bingung mengapa. Mungkin karena kami telah merasakan sakit yang sama, karenanya kami saling mengerti antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Ia kekurangan cinta serta kehangatan keluarganya, ia sudah menderita sejak dulu, tapi aku yang selalu berada di sampingnya tak menyadari hal itu. Mungkin aku berada terlalu dekat sehingga aku tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Senyuman manis, tawa yang membahana, serta sifatnya yang ceria hanyalah sebuah dinding rapuh yang coba ia bangun untuk melindungi hatinya.

"Orangtuaku sudah berencana untuk bercerai sejak aku masih kecil, tapi mereka menunggu dulu sampai aku cukup dewasa. Dasar orangtua bodoh!"

Aku tersenyum miris ketika mendengar Ichigo menceritakannya dengan nada dan tampang yang datar, ia bahkan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari rumus yang tengah ia pelajari. Perpustakaan sepi ini menjadi saksi atas ucapannya. Kini aku tengah belajar bersama dengannya seusai pulang sekolah. Karena tak mau menimbulkan gosip ibu-ibu pkk di daerah tempat tinggalku karena Ichigo yang keseringan bermain ke rumah, akhirnya perpustakaan ini menjadi opsi kedua kami. Dia menolak untuk melakukannya di rumah orangtuanya, dan kurasa aku tahu kenapa.

Akhir-akhir ini aku mengadakan tantangan di antara kami berdua, bagi siapapun yang mendapat nilai ulangan tertinggi akan dibelikan komik terbaru oleh yang kalah. Ini hanya salah satu caraku untuk meningkatkan nilainya. Tapi seharusnya aku tahu, sekalinya Ichigo serius akan sesuatu, dia akan berusaha mendapatkan hal itu. Karena ia tak mengerti kata "Tidak," dan juga "Ditolak," untuk setiap keinginannya. Kalau begini terus, bisa bangkrut uang jajanku!

_Kami, sebuah kata yang dapat menyatukan beberapa subjek._

_Tapi, aku dan kamu tetap saja dua buah kata yang berbeda._

Hari ini hari pembagian rapot. Aku cukup senang dengan nilaiku yang mengalami kenaikan, betapa tidak? Aku mati-matian belajar untuk mengalahkan nilai Ichigo, meskipun tetap saja dia lebih unggul dariku. Sudah, itu sih namanya nasib... Oiya! Tentang si jeruk sendiri, ia sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Nilainya kembali membaik, ia bahkan mendapatkan ranking satu di kelasnya, dia juga jadi bersikap dan bertutur kata secara santun.

Aku memandang sosoknya dari kejauhan, mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan. Ia tampak bahagia berada di tengah kerumunan orang yang mengeluk-elukkan dirinya. Tentu saja aku ikut bahagia melihat dirinya seperti itu.

Dengan perlahan aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, meninggalkan dia, kerumunannya, serta kumpulan burung yang tengah asik berkicau di atas dahan pohon sana.

Sekarang dia sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi, dia sudah mendapatkan dunianya.

Dulu, aku sempat bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku bersemangat sekali membantu Ichigo?

Jawaban pertama : "Karena ia temanku, teman pertamaku."

Jawaban kedua : "Karena ia cintaku, cinta pertamaku."

_Karena ia teman serta cinta pertamaku…_

_Aku tak ingin melihatnya terluka…_

Mungkin kami berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk merasakan kesakitan yang sama, agar kami dapat saling berbagi kehangatan yang tak sempurna ini.

"Midget! Tunggu dulu!" kudengar ia berteriak ke arahku.

Aku berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh, "Ru-ki-a dasar jeruk bodoh! Lagipula ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Hari ini kau mau ke makam orangtuamu, ya?"

Eh? Dia masih ingat?

Aku tersenyum lalu berkata, "Iya, aku mau berziarah serta melaporkan hasil rapotku pada tousan dan kaasan. Belum bisa ngebanggain, gak dapet ranking satu sih… tapi, ranking tiga juga gak apa-apa, yang penting aku jujur."

"Biar aku antar," ia menawarkan diri sembari merangkul bahuku.

"Makasih, je-" aku tertawa kecil "_Arigatou_, Ichigo!"

Kami berdua tersenyum bersama, kubiarkan Ichigo 'tuk menggenggam tanganku. Kami bersenandung riang di bawah pelukan sinar sang mentari.

Aku dan kamu, memang akan selalu menjadi dua buah kata yang berbeda.

Ya, aku tahu itu dan aku tak peduli.

Karena bagiku, asalkan aku dan Ichigo selalu bersama, hal yang lain tak pernah menjadi masalah.

_Karena Aku dan Kamu, satu!_

**~ O.W.A.R.I ~**

* * *

><p>AN : lagi-lagi fic dadakan yang dibuat menjelang akhir bulan, gomen kalau ceritanya kependekan dan alurnya terlalu cepet. Sebenernya cerita ini merupakan cerita editan, naskah aslinya Sirius pake buat ikut lomba bikin cerpen di sekolah –fic ini udah mengalami banyak pengeditan– namun karena Sirius sebagai author ini belum jago-jago amat, ya hasilnya kalah dah! Haha *padahal dalam hati ngenes banget!*

Yosh, Sirius pengen tahu pendapat Readers dan Senpai(s) sekalian!

Rukia : "Review Please!"

Ichigo : "Tuh dengerin si midget."

Rukia : "Ichigo! Namaku Rukia!"

Ichigo : "Iya midget!"

Rukia : "Terserah kau saja jeruk! Oya minna jangan jadi silent reader aja ya…"

Ichigo : "Review dari kalian semua akan sangat dihargai."

So.. Mind to review? :D

(^.^)v

R.E.V.I.E.W


End file.
